Forks Lady's Academy for Gifted Youngesters
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Full summary inside
1. Lovely Girl

Summary: Alley Kay is a Werecat that hasn't ever truly been herself. When her mother sends her off to a school for the supernatually gifted, she meets Bella, who completely flips her life around and upside down. Together with a few friends they meet along the way, they battle problems inside and outside the school. Can it be possible to actually fall in love in the middle of all this? Based somewhat off of Rosario + Vampire.

OKAY SO This is a request from my lovely (heehee you guys will laugh at that later) girlfriend whom I love! She wanted to be in a story. She also wanted me in it in some way so Bella is me. Yes. This is a Bella/FemaleOC. If you don't like it, you can suck it. Also, back button. Anyway yeah. Oh my beta/baby gay will also be in this. So yeah.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Alley wasn't like other girls. Damn, that's a cheesy line. But it's true. She wasn't. In fact, she wasn't even human. Alley Kay was a Werecat, and she was proud of it. The only bad thing about it was that she wasn't vary good at hiding it. This was going to be the third time her family had to move because her tail had come out. She now sat sulking in the back seat with her spirit animal next to her in the form of a large tabby as they drove to Washington.<p>

Washington. What a stupid, rainy, thundery state. Alley shuddered at the thought of it. From the front seat her mother was talking to her.

"What was that, Ma?"

"Do you remember that school I was telling you about?"

"The school for others like me?"

"For all supernaturals. It teaches them to hide what they are from humans. There will be other Werecreatures, Vampires, some witches, even a few mongrels. It's an all girls school, so I need to buy you some uniforms, then head up to Alaska."

Both the heads of Alley and her spirit animal shot up. "You mean you're leaving me in Washington, alone?"

"You'll have Cooper with you, and you're a lovely girl. I'm sure you'll make some friends."

A low growl left Alley's throat as her ears popped out of her head, pure white, her moss green eyes flashed purple and her tail, also pure white, popped out. "Lovely girl?! That's all you have to say to this?! You didn't think to mention to me that you were leaving me in fucking Washington for god knows how long?!"

The woman was silent, her own spirit animal, currently in the form of a Terrier, looking between them. Finally the car stopped and the older woman said a simple "We're here." The twenty year old huffed and got out, Cooper shifting to a larger tiger form before joining her side. On autopilot Alley bought her uniforms and repacked her bags before heading off to the bus that would take her to her home for the next... god knows how long. The only thing that kept her sane was her iPod blasting, drowning out the sounds of the two people in the front, blabbing about lord knows what. Cooper yawned widely next to her, laying his head on Alley's lap. It was while sitting like this, running her hand through the large cat's fur, and looking out the window that she saw the strangest sight.

"The fuck...?" She muttered, watching a large Belgian horse, black as night, running beside the bus. This wasn't the weirdest thing, though. Riding bareback on the animal was a tall girl, her hair short and dark brown, wearing jeans and from what she could see, nothing but a jean vest on top and maybe a tank top. Her face held reflecting sunglasses and on her head was a cowboy hat, boots covering her feet. With her hands tangled in the mane of the great beast beneath her, she turned toward the bus and seemed to catch Alley's eye. The girl gave a crooked smile, showing some fang, before taking off faster and vanishing into the distance.

Alley shook her head and bobbed her head to the beat until she looked up and realized the scenery had completely change. What was only minutes ago desert nothingness was now a lush and green forest. Alley felt the beast within her purr happily, and felt Cooper's rumbling purr beside her. The sky was a blue-green above, almost like the ocean, and up ahead loomed a large building, dark and imposing. The bus stopped and let the three girls out in front of the welcome table. There were two girls there, both with chokers holding a cross. The taller of the two was only a little taller than Alley's 5'7, with long flowing blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. The girl was a bombshell and the Werecat couldn't help but drag her eyes over her frame. The shorter girl next to her had short spiked black hair and silver blue eyes. Her body was slightly more boyish, but it worked on her. They were complete opposites, which only seemed to be strengthened by the fact that while the shorter girl smiled brightly, the blonde held a scowl and glare that gave her a vary "Ice Queen"-like aura. Alley was broken from her thoughts by a bell-like voice.

"Hi, guys. I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie." Her voice was light and happy, making Alley relax a little. "Since you're all new, you will have a Sophomore guide to show you around, and also share a room with. These girls will be your mentor in anything you need." The pixie-like girl looked around. "Where the hell is Bella...? I saw her arrive..."

"Up here, Shortie." A husky voice with a hint of a southern accent caused all five girls to turn, seeing the same girl Alley had seen outside the bus. Bella grinned, jumping down from her horse and standing in front of her. The Werecat's jaw dropped upon seeing that beneath the open jean vest was nothing but a blue sports bra, revealing a hell of a lot of tanned, toned flesh. She turned her sunglass covered eyes on Alley and the other two girls, smirking. "You three have a little bit of drool on your chins..." She turned to Alice, who was blatantly eye-fucking the tall woman. She had to be a woman. No way she was just a girl... "You, too, Alice." All four of them wiped at their chins and Bella grinned at Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosie."

The Ice Queen's lips twitched. "What have I told you about that?"

"That you like it. Now, who's my victim?" Bella gave a predatory grin as her horse laid it's head over her shoulder, letting out a huff. As she ran her fingers over the long muzzle of the beast, she felt the eyes of the newbies on her. Alley quickly decided that whatever she was, Bella had to be a predator. There was no way she wasn't. She held an air of power, strength, and... deadliness. Whatever she was, she had the aura of an Alpha. Alice rolled her eyes at her and smacked her in the nose with a rolled up magazine.

"You calm your ass down, Bella. Since we're all here, We can begin."

Bella growled at her, rubbing her nose and snapping her teeth a little. Rose shrugged and turned to the newbies. "You three, introduce yourselves."

The girl at the end flipped her blonde hair and smirked. "I'm Tanya Denali, and I'm a-"

"You idiot, you're not supposed to tell us what you are!" The girl next to her said, slapping her head. Tanya huffed and played with her cross, which looked a lot like the ones Rosalie and Alice wore.

"Name only, newbies," Bella chuckled, leaning back against her horse. Alley gulped and looked away, finding herself looking far too long at the tan flesh and cleavage. Instead she turned to the other girl, who huffed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm Heidi."

They all turned to Alley, who bit her lip and looked down. "I'm Alley Kay."

"What about you three?" Tanya huffed, growling.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. Call me anything but, you'll get your head ripped off."

"Alice Cullen. Call me whatever you want..." She winked at Bella who gave a cocky smirk, turning to the three freshmen. She pulled off her sunglasses, revealing deep, chocolate brown eyes, which swirled with so much emotion Alley felt like she could read her vary thoughts. She grinned, meeting the Werecat's eyes and tipped her hat.

"Isabella Stacy Swan, at your service."

"Now, the three of us will be your guides. To prevent favorites, you each will pick a name from the hat, and whomever you pick is your mentor."

"Mmm... I hope I get the Cowgirl over there..." Alley heard Tanya mutter as she stuck her hand in the hat. She read the name on the paper and her face dropped a little. "Alice."

"Perfect." The pixie-like girl grinned, dancing to Heidi. She pulled hers and her face also fell before a smirk fell on her face.

"Rosie."

The growl that fell from the tall blondes mouth filled the air and even Bella gulped. "You just keep calling me that. I dare you. I fucking dare you to keep calling me that."

"Uhm so I guess I've got Alley. You wanna go for a ride?" She straightened her hat and pulled on her shades, holding a hand out to the young Brunette. Alley took her hand, letting the Cowgirl help her onto the large horse. She tangled her fingers in the black mane as Bella strapped two large leather bands to the girl's luggage and set them on her companions flank, jumping up behind Alley. "You two have fun with your Freshies."

Alley heard none of this. Nope, instead she was thinking about the large hand on her stomach, holding her and pressing her body back into the warmer one. Not only this, but she was surrounded by Bella's scent. Musky... and... Alley asked herself what the hell the scent was, but all she could say it smelt like youth, strength, and power. It was all Bella and she couldn't describe it another way.

"Okay." She heard Bella agreeing to something Alice had said. "Relax, Alley, and hold on tight."

"I've never ridden a horse before," she muttered as Cooper jumped up, back in tabby form.

"I won't let you fall." Bella clicked her tongue once and the horse went off on a slow trot.

"What's her name?"

"Midnight."

Alley smiled and felt herself relaxing, hearing a double click from Bella and feeling Midnight speed up some. Finally the black beauty came to a slow trot and stopped.

Bella jumped down and pulled down the bags, holding her arms out to her new room mate. "Jump down."

"You're kidding, right?"

"What, you think I can't catch you? Alright, fine. Try to get down by yourself."

"..." Alley, stubborn as she was, actually tried to do so, only ending up looking like she had been hunted. Bella smirked, raising an eyebrow over her shades. "Want me to help you now?"

With a huff the Freshmen deflated. "Please..."

Bella chuckled and stuck her sunglasses on the rim of her hat, grabbing Alley's hips and easily pulling her down and into her arms. "Now what was that about not being able to catch you?" The tan woman grinned, setting her charge on her feet and watching Midnight shrink, shifting into a rat and scampering up her leg. Once she was securely on her shoulder, Alley stopped gaping.

"Wait... she's a Spirit Animal?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll follow me into our room, I'll explain some things to you." Bella gave another grin and grabbed Alley's bags, walking into their room.

Alley gulped and followed Bella, her jaw dropping. "Room" was an understatement. What they stepped into was more of an apartment. There was a kitchenette, TV, large couch, a open door leading to a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Bella walked over to one of the rooms and opened it to show an empty room, setting down her room mate's bags. Dazed by this whole situation, Alley watched Bella remove her sunglasses and hat, Midnight climbing into Bella's hair. She seemed to be cleaning it, but Bella didn't think anything of it. She instead turned to the still frozen Alley and grinned.

"Don't be afraid, Darlin. Make yourself at home. And don't worry, nothing we talk about, if we do, will be heard by anyone else. They build all the rooms with really good soundproofing. It helps us keep our secrets and have a place to be ourselves. You can even let your tail show."

"But... how did you know...?" Alley checked behind her, but her tail had not slipped out.

"Some of us have gifts. Mine is of knowing. Not visions, but almost... I can sense your intent through emotions and such, and I can also figure out if someone is human or a "Were", Witch, whatever you happen to be. Since I already know you're a Werecat, it's only fair I tell you what I am." Alley smiled a little, wondering if she was right. "I'm a Werewolf."

"..." Alley opened and closed her mouth a few times. Werewolves were suppose to be extinct.

"I know. I shouldn't exist. But I do, and here I am. I'm also an Alpha wolf, but not a really good one. No pack, no power. Well, except from Midnight here." At the mention of her name, Midnight jumped down to Bella's shoulder, landing in the form of a black ferret. Cooper tilted his head, looking from Midnight to Bella to Alley. Alley was also amazed by the Spirit Companion.

"How does she do that?"

Bella looked back to Alley, though didn't stop petting her companion. "Change? The same was Cooper does.."

"No, that was three different forms. Cooper has only ever changed into two. His tabby form, and his Tiger form."

"Oh. You two really haven't ever had proper teaching, have you..."

"No." The Werecat frowned deeply. Bella sighed.

"Alright. Go unpack and fix up your room. If you want to rest you can. We can talk while I cook some dinner tonight. Do you like pasta?" She received a nod in response and they both went to their rooms to unpack or finish unpacking. Alley reflected and remembered the drastic change in Bella's stance and voice once they had reached the room. She seemed more relaxed, less flirty, and far more serious. She took her job as a guide and mentor seriously. This didn't stop Alley from liking her a bit. In fact, she seemed to find herself liking her more. She sounded like she would make a good, loyal friend. She glanced at Cooper, who tilted his head at her.

"What do you think about her, Coop?"

He shrugged, nodding his head. Alley sighed, looking around her room. The walls were bare. No pictures, posters, or even postcards were on the wall. A knock at the door broke Alley from her little world and she opened the door to find her room mate in basket ball shorts, and a red sports bra. Atop her head were black wolf ears, one slightly droopy and the other completely upright, but with a silver tip. Behind her swung a black tail with a silver underside. She also noticed her eyes had changed, or one of them at least. The right one was still the same dark brown, but the left was electric blue. The difference was striking and the Werecat almost didn't notice the purple set of sheets in Bella's hand.

"Here. These will be way more comfortable than the ones the school provided. You like Purple, right?"

"It's my favorite color. Thank you, Bella."

"No big. I'm going to go take a nap with Midnight. Just knock on my door if you need me."

Alley nodded and Bella waved, her tail wagging behind her as she headed for her own room. The freshmen closed her door and made up the bed, slipping into the sheets with Cooper snuggled next to her. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>DO YOU LIKE IT? DOYOUDOYOUDOYOUDOYOU?<p>

You better O^O

Also send in your OC ideas and character requests for teachers and other students. Like Esme as headmistress? Edward as a teacher? Let meh know!


	2. Crush

Summary: Alley Kay is a Werecat that hasn't ever truly been herself. When her mother sends her off to a school for the supernatually gifted, she meets Bella, who completely flips her life around and upside down. Together with a few friends they meet along the way, they battle problems inside and outside the school. Can it be possible to actually fall in love in the middle of all this? Based somewhat off of Rosario + Vampire.

I hope y'all continue liking this story. I worked hard on it. I don't own twilight, nor any other publicly recognized stuff. And all that jazz.

* * *

><p>A tall Native American huffed, trying to catch the small girl running ahead of him. She giggled, jumping under the table and grabbing her spirit companion, tugging her under with her. She pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, Midnight. We can't let him find us," the small Native whispered, hugging the black bear cub to her body. The man grinned, pacing back and forth in front of the table.<p>

"Where could Bella have gone... Hmmm..." He grinned more when he heard Bella giggle beneath the table. "Hmm... she's not on the couch... and she's not on the table... Maybe..." In a quick motion he dropped down and stuck his head under the table, causing the three year old to squeal when he grabbed her and pulled her out, throwing her in the air and catching her, hugging her.

"Jakey!" She giggled, hugging the man's neck. He boomed a laugh and watched the little black bear walk over to his own companion, which was in the form of a panther. Joseph, as Jake has named him, began cleaning Midnight's fur. Jake sat down with Bella in his lap. She smiled and yawned widely, snuggling against Jacob. "I wove you, big bwothow."

Jake smiled, rocking his little sister to sleep. "I love you, too, squirt." He watched Bella stick her thumb in her mouth, sucking lightly as she slept. The older Werewolf looked up, hearing the wheels of his fathers chair coming near.

"How's little bit doing?" he asked in a gravely tone.

"Sleeping like a log. She got her Spirit Companion today."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. She named her Midnight."

"Good name. She's going to do her first shift soon."

"Father, I don't understand. She's only three. How is it that she's already got her Spirit Companion and she's to shift soon?"

"Her parents were Alpha's."

Jake looked down at his sleeping sister. He always knew she wasn't his real sister. His mother had long ago passed. But being reminded how different they were did not settle well for him. He worried for his sister. She was not from his pack, but they were careful that no one knew that. A loud howl broke through the night, waking the small girl up.

XXX

BPOV

I shot up in bed, breathing deeply. Stupid memories... stupid dream. I felt a drop of water hit my stomach and brought my hand up to my face, feeling tears streaming out of my eyes. I growled and rubbed at my face, clearing it of any tears. With a sigh I got up and scratched behind my ear, yawning. I should probably start making dinner... Midnight yawned and climbed up onto my shoulder, taking on rat form and wrapping her tail around my neck for balance. I grabbed my iPod off my dresser and headed to the kitchenet, plugging it in and making sure the volume wouldn't wake Alley. Skillet's Hero came through the speakers and I smiled, singing along to it softly as I put on water to boil and started making some sauce in the skillet.

Alley... she was a subject all her own. I felt wrong, with my little crush on her. With my gift I knew she was older than me, and she had someone back home she missed, even if she wasn't thinking about it now. I huffed a sigh and added noodles to the boiling water. A knock at the door caused me to raise an eyebrow. I focused and felt my ears returning to normal and my tail shrinking into my body. I answered the door and was greeted by a grinning Jane.

"HUh... hey, Jane. What brings you here?"

"Wanted to see you, Isabella. Can I come in?" She asked me, playing with her cross. I met her red eyes without blinking, knowing any second she could change her mind and simply barge in. I also knew that if I let the young Volturi in she would try to hurt Alley.

"Sorry, Jane, but I'm making dinner. You know how much you hate the smell of turkey meat."

She huffed, crossing her arms and stepping closer. "You sure? I mean... We could always have a little fun."

"You and I have never had a 'little fun', and honestly how could we? Whenever you tell me you wanna meet up to hang out, I go to meet you and find out you're off at the boys school with Felix or whatever the hell his name is." I tried my hardest to keep my tone even, but I felt a bit angry. "Listen, just go. I've got dinner to make and classes to prepare for."

She started to growl something out but I closed the door, locking it. I quickly worked to save dinner as Alley walked out, Cooper following her. Her ears and tail here out, both pure white. I smiled at her. She didn't seem to buy it.

"You're upset."

"How did you know?" I asked, spooning noodles onto two plates and pulling the garlic bread from the oven.

"Well two things. One, I can see it in your eyes. And I also heard you arguing with that Jane girl..."

I chewed my lip a moment before sighing and nodding to the sause. "Do you want some sauce on your noodles?"

"Yes, but don't think I'm not going to keep asking. What happened?"

I sighed. "Damn stubborn Werecat..."

"Yes, I am stubborn. Now, talk to me. If we're going to be sharing a space for a while, we may as well talk to each other. And seeing as you're the only person I know, I could rather it be you I talked to."

I nodded, motioning for her to sit on the couch. I sat with her, setting her plate down beside mine and grabbing a coke for her and a pepsi for myself. She furrowed her brow. "How did you know I liked coke?"

"I told you. My gift. I may not fully like it myself, but it's still good." I sat beside her and set down our drinks, sighing again. "Jane and I have known each other a while now. She was my guide two years ago, but I never let her know what I was. I was scared. She wanted to be with me, but it didn't work out the first time and she's been in and out of relationships with guys from our brother school since. Our friendship is dying. I know that as well as she does. She just won't admit it. Try not to make her angry. Her gift is pretty bad. She can look at you and cause you the worst pain imaginable. Worst than the first shift."

"My shifts always hurt..." Alley muttered, but slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. This isn't about me."

"It kinda is. What do you mean your shifts always hurt? How often do you shift?"

"My mother only let us shift on the full moon."

"My god, no wonder! If you shift at least once a week you're not going to feel any pain!"

Alley looked completely confused by this but I sighed and shook my head. "Let me explain the school. You have one freshmen year, three sophmore years, two junior, and two senior years. I'm an S1, so normally I wouldn't be able to become a guide, but I got pretty good grades in my classes and no one else wanted to take the extra slot. You were a bit last minute." Alley winced and I tilted my head, realizing I had hit a soft subject. "Anyway, we're going to have really similar classes, likely either in the same room or side-by-side."

"What if my ears pop out?"

"I've got some solutions for that. I'll show you after we finish eating."

She nodded and we ate in silence, enjoying the easy aura of calm that surrounded us, but I also knew that whatever subject I had hit, she would want to talk about later. Maybe tonight or this weekend we could have a relaxing day and I could bring out my stash... I shook my head and kept eating. I could feel Alley's eyes on me now and then, but didn't think anything of it. Once we were done I gathered our dishes, putting the leftovers in the fridge, and quickly washed the dishes. Once done I sat again with Alley.

"Okay, so if you want, you can tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Childhood, personality, likes, dislikes, if you left anyone behind, that kind of stuff." At the last part her eyes widened and she looked sad. I shook my head and frowned. "I'm sorry. I hit a sensitive subject."

"No, no, I just totally forgot about..." She frowned and looked down. "There was a girl I like... she's been ignoring me lately, and then we moved we stopped talking to each other completely. I don't know what's really going on with that..."

"Sounds like she don't know what she's missing," I huffed, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why would she completely stop talking to you if she knew how great you are. I've only known you a day and you seem pretty awesome. For one, you like my cooking. You didn't bat an eye when I mentioned my gayness. You're also really funny and Cooper isn't trying to eat Midnight." I looked down and scratched behind my ear. The sound of giggling made my head shoot up and I saw Alley with her hand over her mouth. Hoooooooow that's adorable.

No.

Bad Bella.

She doesn't like you. Don't you dare. Not again. Nope. Nope.

Fuck.

Shiiiiiiiiit.

You have hit an all time low, crushing on a girl that you've known... four hours... Dumb... Ass...

Play it cool.

"What so funny?" I grinned.

"No, you just looked really cute right then. I'm sorry, continue."

"That's all I had, really. You just overall seem like a nice person. Stubborn as hell and maybe a little bitchy, but nothing I couldn't handle." Am I flirting? Shit, I hope not. I don't even know how to flirt. The fuck is wrong with me today?! I was confident before, and last year I was fine. Now I sit in front of this girl and I'm rambling in my head and maybe flirting even though I try not to and spilling my guts about shit...

Ugh, I need a fucking drink.

"Alright... well I guess I'll start telling you about myself. You know my name, so... I like Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings, and other nerdy stuff like that."

Oh, my god, I love this girl.

"I sometimes write poetry, but I haven't for a long time."

Stop thinking right now, Bella.

"Onions are gross, and should go to hell."

Marry me. Wait, what?

"Also, I _love _Disney movies." She smiles and I grinned.

"Favorite Disney movie?"

"The Little Mermaid."

I scrunched my nose. Not my personal favorite. She noticed.

"You don't like that one?"

"I feel like it says to girls 'change everything about yourself to get someone to like you'. But that's just my opinion. If you like it, feel free to pop it in anytime."

"Oh, well which one is your favorite?"

"Mulan. She kicks total ass, and she doesn't need no damn man to save her. That and it's funny to watch Shang struggle."

This followed a long conversation in which we laughed and talked about our likes, dislikes, and lives. Well somewhat. It was clear neither of us wanted to dive too far into our pasts and we respected that. Finally I showed Alley some tricks to keeping her species a secret. She followed me into my room, which was on the messy side, the walls covered in sketches, posters, and photos. My favorite photo sat on my nightstand, and was the last remaining thing I had of my family. After some rummaging and moving books and graphic novels aside, I found my stash of hats.

"You're not really a cowboy hat type... Beanie wouldn't fit your attire... ah, here we go." I pulled out a Doctor Who snapback and presented it to her. "This will hide your ears, should you let them out."

She took it and stared wide-eyed before looking at me. "This is impressively clever, and why have I never thought of this?"

"My brother taught me that."

"And my tail?"

"Loose pants, denim for now. Your tail won't rip through that as easy, and it makes riding Midnight easier."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

As she was leaving my room my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella, you'll never believe it but we have a last minute gig at the club. Can you make it in fifteen minutes?" I grinned at the sound of Didyme's voice.

"I'll be there in ten."

"You're a doll, Bells."

"Don't start without me." I hung up and started changing, pulling on ripped jeans, a white tank top, my cowboy boots, and a plaid shirt. Finally I slipped my hat on and headed out, closing my bedroom door and grinning at Alley.

"Hey, something came up. Do you mind chilling here for a while? I'm going out. Unless you wanna come with?"

"No, I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep before school starts up."

"Alright." I tipped my hat to her. "I'll be back in a couple hours, so don't let me wake you."

She giggled and shook her head, shooing me out. I grinned and left, letting Midnight change into her draft horse form before jumping up on her back and heading for the club.

* * *

><p>Whatcha think, y'all? What's Bella up to, being all sexy. And her poor confused head. -shakes my head, tisking- That's okay, though, she'll figure it out.<p>

Got any room for an eccentric kitsune in my fic?

I'm sure I do, if you can let me know what that is.

Keep fabulous!


	3. Power

Summary: Alley Kay is a Werecat that hasn't ever truly been herself. When her mother sends her off to a school for the supernatually gifted, she meets Bella, who completely flips her life around and upside down. Together with a few friends they meet along the way, they battle problems inside and outside the school. Can it be possible to actually fall in love in the middle of all this? Based somewhat off of Rosario + Vampire.

This was... annoying to write. Mostly because I had to write Jane harassing Alley, but also because my rents were harassing me while trying to write it.

I don't own Twilight, nor any other recognizable thing in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Alley waved at Bella as she left for the fourth night in a row. They had been attending school now for about a week, and Bella had more often began flying through any homework, answering Alley's questions, then heading out with Midnight. The Werecat had had enough. She stood and dressed in loose jeans, as had become her habit now, a tight black tank top and the snapback Bella had given her. Cooper paced about, letting out a huff until Alley gave him a look. He seemed excited before sifting into a large Tiger form, big enough for the woman to ride him. She climbed on and they headed out, tracking Bella's scent.<p>

XxXxXxX

APOV

We came up to a large building, lights flashing and the ground vibrating with the heavy bass from country music. Turns out, that's where Bella's scent led to. Midnight stood outside, wide eyed when she saw us. Cooper shifted into a tabby cat and jumped up on her back, nodding for me to go into the club. I went in to see Bella in all her cowgirl glory, hat tipped ever so slightly so hide some of her face but there was no mistaking Bella for another. A pale woman with long black and red hair played guitar, a girl I recognized as Alice from the first day played bass, and a native girl with one blind eye played the drums. Bella grabbed the mic and grinned, her voice ringing out through the club, shocking me.

Well I'm an eight ball shooting, double fisted drinking son of a gun  
>I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone<br>I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band  
>Gonna get a little crazy just because I can<p>

You know I'm here for the party  
>And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out<br>Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some  
>You know I'm here, I'm here for the party<p>

She was in a band with three hot chicks. Of course she was... and of course she was singing country. God where did this girl come from...

I listened until she changed pace drastically. The country music changed to a good pop beat.

In the night, i hear 'em talk,  
>The coldest story ever told<br>Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
>How could you be so heartless?<br>Oh... how could you be so heartless?

How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
>Just remember that you talkin' to me though<br>You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
>I mean after all the things that we've been through<br>I mean after all the things we got into  
>Hey yo, i know of some things that you ain't told me<br>Hey yo, i did some things but that's the old me  
>And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me<br>So you walk around like you don't know me  
>You got a new friend, while i got homies<br>But in the end it's still so lonely

Why she no stop being awesome? She kept up her rap until we all thought it was over. That is, until another voice rang out from the back of the club.

Coldest story ever told,  
>But the part that they don't know<br>You broke my heart & changed my soul  
>And yeah you left,<br>And you left me so heartless

Bella smirked from on stage, letting her voice take over the next part as Rose slowly sauntered from the back room, a mic held in her hand.

(In the night,  
>I hear them talk the coldest story ever told<br>Some where far along this road,  
>He lost his soul to a woman so heartless)<p>

Rose sang, too, their voices melding together.

Two sides to every story  
>This is mine<br>You made me heartless

You look at me like doctor evil  
>But you brought out the other side that I don't know<br>And I can't help it  
>Cause you're the reason for the change in me<br>Why my heart turned cold

Rose jumped onto the stage, standing right in front of Bella, her face looking angry and hurt. Bella's looked cocky and a little angry.

You look at me and disbelieving  
>Haven't figured out why you're alone<br>Maybe it had something to do with the cheating  
>Sometimes people change like the seasons<br>Listen to you now just carrying on  
>How I hurt your heart<br>Like I did you wrong  
>But we both know what you did you to me<p>

Bella scoffed and smirked.

(You'll never find nobody better than me)

So tired of "I'm sorry & it didn't mean shit"  
>If it didn't mean shit then why did you do it?<br>And I'm not saying that I'm so perfect  
>But I gave you my heart<br>And you stomped on it  
>So before you go and tell the world I'm so heartless<br>You should stop for a second  
>Count your faults in this<br>Think of how you're in this predictament  
>Had a girl that loved you hard<br>But you ruined it  
>Baby I'ma tell,<br>Tell you like it is  
>If you would've been good<br>You wouldn't feel like this  
>Had to let you go<br>Yeah had to break out  
>If I didn't do it now<br>I would've just broke down  
>You need to understand why I'm heartless now<br>Just a product of your words and lies spun round  
>Tangled in your web<br>Now you're so strung out  
>Use to love you senseless<br>But you made me heartless

Coldest story ever told  
>But the part that they don't know<br>You broke my heart & changed my soul  
>And yeah you left,<br>And you left me so heartless  
>Coldest story ever told<br>It's your fault I'm heartless

How exactly... wait... I hope to god all that wasn't true. Bella couldn't be that bad...

Rose and Bella grinned as everyone broke into applause. They turned, holding hands and bowing together. Rose brought the mic up to her mouth and smiled.

Wow she actually looked really pretty when she was happy.

"Thank you for listening to our performance. I just wanted to clear some things up. First off, Bella doesn't cheat. She's actually a lovely woman to date. Also, ladies, relax, she's still on the market. No one's been lucky enough to to capture her yet." Rose kissed Bella's cheek, making me growl a little.

What the actual hell was that...?

Why did I growl?

Rose jumped down and strutted onto the dance floor as Bella nodded at the girl beside her with the guitar. They began to play "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. I began to look around at the different people when I heard someone walk up behind me. Immediately my body tensed when a small, cold finger tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see a pale girl with straight blonde hair and a silver cross choker. Her eyes were red, hard, and cold. Immediately I remembered what Bella had told me just last night.

_"Hey, Bella, how can could I tell who's what?"_

_"You mean who's which kind of creature?" Bella responded over her homework. I nodded. "Well Were's are easy. We all have spirit animals. Though if you're careful and you're spirit animal only shifts around you no one knows any better. Witches often choose not to hide, but instead carry their wands in their sleeves, back pockets, or their shoes. Vampire's are also easy. They all have chokers with crosses on them."_

Panic welled in my chest, because right here in front of me was a Vampire, but not just any Vampire. This could only be Jane, the same girl who's gift was to cause pain so great Bella looked terrified at the mere thought of it. Jane just gave me a cruel smirk.

"Hey, cutie. I'm Jane. You wanna dance?"

"Oh, uhm, actually I don't dance." Good save, Alley... Ugh no what is that look. Jane gave me a creepy grin, placing her hand on the back of my hair and leaning toward me. I leaned back, as far from her as I could.

"Well then we don't have to dance..."

Neither of us noticed the song had ended, nor that a tall figure was now behind us. "I believe she said she doesn't want to be around you, Jane." I looked up to see Bella, her arms crossed and eyes ablaze. Jane rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't concern you, Isabella." She flicked her eyes to my friend and Bella winced, stumbling back a little. I felt a growl bubbling in my chest. She had hurt Bella...

The Werewolf straightened up and growled. "Yes, it does, when you're trying to force my friend to hang out with you."

Jane growled and whipped around, glaring intensively at Bella. She didn't verbally express her pain, but she closed her eyes, her body shaking. Jane scoffed. "Looks like you're pain tolerance has gotten better."

"I'm a fast healer," she ground out in reply. Jane's glare intensified and Bella hissed, stumbling back. I felt a pressure build in my chest as I let out a growl. Finally everyone gasped as Bella fell to the ground, howling in pain. The pressure in my chest seemed to explode and the next think I knew, Bella's howls had stopped and instead she was holding me up. My head suddenly hurt like never before and I whimpered, leaning against her and noticing Jane seemed to have been slammed into the wall opposite of us.

"Alley, are you okay?" Bella's voice was soft and I struggled to hear it over the music. I did notice that a DJ was playing the music now, as the other three girls from Bella's band were there as well.

"The fuck... just happened...?" I growled out, my whole body sore.

"Well, Princess, you just kicked total ass." I turned my eyes toward the drummer and noticed I had been right. Her right eye had four deep gashed through it, rendering useless. The other eye was a dark brown. Almost black.

"Leah, I don't think she would like you calling her that..."

"I don't."

Bella chuckled, her chest vibrating against my ear. "Come on, Kit. Let's get you home." She lifted me into her arms bridal style and held me close to her chest. Even in the stuffy and hot club, her gentle warmth was comforting. I closed my eyes, not paying much attention to what was going on. I know we got on Midnight, Cooper resting comfortably on my lap, and rode to our room. She set me on something soft and I opened my eyes, finding that we were in our living room and she brought me over a drink.

"That was some power. I didn't even know you had it." Her tone wasn't accusatory, but relieved instead. I furrowed my brow. What power...? I shook my head and sit up, examining her. On the outside there were no signs of pain, of injury. I wanted to touch her, be sure she was okay, and I still didn't know what that feeling was, where it came from.

"Kit?"

I blinked, finding her hand on mine, her head tilted to the side as she seemed to be doing just what I was doing. I furrowed my brow. "Why are you calling me Kit?"

She blushed, looking away and scratching the nape of her neck. "Oh uhm... like.. you know, you're a Werecat, and so you turn into a cat... obviously... but uh... so.. you know... Kitten, but if you shorten it it's Kit..." I giggled at her intensive blush.

"I like it, Bella. Don't worry." She smiled and nodded.

"By the way, your power rocks. Also, if you want, we can go out for a run tomorrow."

"Alright. And what power? What happened?"

Bella smiled and bounced up, twisted her body, and landed cross-legged and facing me. Her hand had left mine, leaving it feeling cold.

"You were totally kickass! From what I saw, your body gave off the weird glow and then it looked like a... force field of some kind pushed off your body and crashed right into Jane and threw her into the wall. I think you're gift may be something like Violet, from the Incredibles."

"Force fields and invisibility?"

Bella grinned and nodded.

"You're crazy."

The Werewolf pouted. "I am not..."

We held each other's gazes until I sighed and giggled, pointing to the T.V. "Do you want to watch a movie, pup?"

"Call me pup one more time you don't get to pick..." Bella growled out playfully. I just jumped up and stuck my tongue out, dancing over to the shelf to grab my favorite movie, putting it in the player and plopping down next to my room mate. Bella let out a slight groan seeing that I had put in The Little Mermaid, but didn't complain and even sang to Under the Sea and Kiss The girl. I ended up falling asleep leaning into Bella, a purr vibrating in my chest.

* * *

><p>Awwwwww powers, singing, and cuddles. Hope you guys like Alley's point of view. Anyway yeah.<p>

Laterssssss


	4. Snuggles

Summary: Alley Kay is a Werecat that hasn't ever truly been herself. When her mother sends her off to a school for the supernatually gifted, she meets Bella, who completely flips her life around and upside down. Together with a few friends they meet along the way, they battle problems inside and outside the school. Can it be possible to actually fall in love in the middle of all this? Based somewhat off of Rosario + Vampire.

So this Valentine's day, as a gift to you all, I'm going to try to update a bunch of stories with lovely fluff. So enjoy cuz all of them are going up Saturday, hopefully.

I don't own Twilight, nor any other recognizable thing in this chapter.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I smiled a little at Alley, who had fallen asleep against me, and didn't move. She looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her. Thirty minutes later the movie ended and I bit my lip, easing my way from beneath her and laying her down on the couch. My choice made, I went and got changed into my sleepwear and returned, easily lifting her into my arms. The content Werecat nuzzled into my shoulder and continued to sleep. I smiled and carried her to her room, Cooper and Midnight both hot on my heels. I nudged Alley's door open with my foot and set my charge on her bed. Just as I went to straighten up Alley's arms tightened around my neck and stopped me. I looked to see she was still fast asleep and flicked my eyes to our spirit animals. Midnight shrugged, taking on a wolf form. Cooper stayed as a tabby and curled up. When Midnight did the same, curling around Cooper. I sighed and chewed my lip, but when I tried to pull away again and got a tightened grip and a slight tug in response I yielded and laid down beside her.

This is so wrong. Bad Bella. Bad.

This is like invading her space...

This is invading her space...

Alley purred and curled into my side, one of her hands on the crook of my neck, her head resting on my shoulder and her other arm tucked under my body. I wrapped my arms securely around her. I waited to feel the conflict with my beast, but it never came. Instead I felt like I was doing something right, and my beast seemed to completely relax, to the point I let out a deep, rumbling purr. That was the first time, ever, that me and my beast had both agreed on something. And as I lay there, surrounded by her scent that reminded me of warmth, peace, and home, I felt like I belonged somewhere for for the first time. She snuggled further into me and I nuzzled into her hair, falling asleep quickly.

XxXxXxXxX

_"Jakey, what's going on?!" Bella cried, clinging to her big brother. Jake stood, holding her close. Billy let out a growl._

_"Jacob, take Bella and run!"_

_"But dad..."_

_Howls filled the air again and Billy growled. "Go! Don't worry about me! Just take her and go!"_

_Jacob bolted, Joseph and Midnight close on his heels. When he was deep in the forest he set his sister down, looking back at the village before kissing Bella's head. "Take Midnight and run. Don't look back, Bella Bug. No matter what."_

_Tears filled his sisters eyes and she nodded, watching Midnight shift into a small horse, just big enough for her to ride. She hugged his waist and buried her face in his stomach. "I love you, Jakey."_

_"I love you, too." He set his sister on her spirit companion and with one last look she took off. He shifted into his wolf form and took off, Joseph hot on his heels._

_Bella cried hard as she clung to the mane of her companion, the trees blurring around them. Screams could be heard, howls of pain, and shouting. Tears screamed down her face as she heard the screaming of her brother, making her heart clinch._

XxXxXxX

I woke with a start to feel two slightly colder hands on my face and a comfortable weight on my stomach. I looked up to see Alley was straddling me, her face set in worry and fear, her hands on my face. "You were crying and yelling out... Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, blinking away memories and just ended up crying more. Why now? Why now did I remember the night my family, my tribe, was killed? I sat up, clinging to Alley like she was my life line and crying into her shirt. I felt her hands rub my shoulders and back, trying to calm me. I felt my ears and tail slip out in my state of distress and only began to calm when long, slim fingers began to run through my hair. I finally hiccuped to silence but kept my hold on Alley. Selfish may it be, she was the only thing keeping my head in place right now and I was desperate not to lose that. She giggled when I nuzzled the hollow of her neck, relaxing.

"What happened in the dream, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind, I just don't want to talk about it yet, if that's okay." My voice sounded rough, like I had just been in a screaming match.

Oh..

I guess if Alley was right I kinda was...

She nodded against my head and played with my hair more, lulling me into a more relaxed state. Probably why this caught me off guard...

"So why were we sleeping together?"

I blinked, sorting through my memories of last night. "Oh, you fell asleep on me so I carried you to your room, but you wouldn't let me go and Cooper and Midnight said it was okay so I laid next to you and you cuddled up and... yeah. And now you're on top of me, which is mighty fine seeing as this is the first time in a long time I don't feel overheated and yeah. I'm rambling."

"You are, but it's kinda cute. You got a bit of an accent for a second and it was cute."

I pouted, raising my head from her chest to glare at her. "I'm not cute. I'm ferocious."

"So is a box of kittens."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "Oh, yeah? I bet I can make you take it back."

"And I bet you can't."

I grinned wolfishly and tightened my hold on her, bucking my hips up to set her off balance and flipping us over. In three seconds I had her pinned beneath me, panting slightly as she tried to fight the hold on her wrists. I pinned them above her head on the pillows and leaned down, growling low in her ear. "Yield..."

I felt her short puffs of hot breath against my ear and licked my lips. "And why would I do that?" Even as she said it I could almost feel her beast conflict with it. I ran my nose down the side of her neck and back up, taking in her scent. I don't know what had come over me but I felt so dominant at the moment, like my Alpha was closer than normal to the surface. She tilted her head to the side, and I saw her eyes tightly closed, her lip caught between her teeth. I grazed my teeth over her ear, hearing her frustrated growl. "Say it..."

"Fuck... I yield." She moaned. The sound was like a straight shot right to my core and it was also at the same time a bucket of cold water against my body. Oh my god... this was Alley, not some girl to be toyed with. My eyes wide, scared I had scared her, I pulled away. Instinct told me to stay and finish what I started, a part of me screaming to mark her, but I knew I couldn't. I could never tie her to me like that when I didn't know how she felt. Yeah her body reacted to my touch, but... I watched her sit up, her eyes showing confusion and hurt.

"Alley... Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... shit..." I looked away, smelling and hearing her moving closer. I braced myself, part of me waiting for her to slap me. Instead I felt a gentle hand on my cheek, turning my head to meet moss green eyes. I couldn't look long before I looked down. "I'm sorry, Alley. I'll go back to my room if you want."

"No."

I eyes shot back up and she looked scared. "What?"

"Don't leave, please. Stay." I nodded, gently brushing a tear from her cheek with my thumb. She leaned into my touch and kissed my palm. I was a little confused by that, as Alley wasn't affectionate to anyone, but I smiled anyway and let her lean into me, turning our bodies so I could lay back. She didn't move to my side, instead tucking her head into my neck and I wrapped my arms around her. She kissed my shoulder, surprising me again, and whispered "night, Bella."

"Night, Alley."

I don't know how almost having sex with Alley had made her more affectionate, but I wasn't going to complain...

* * *

><p>So Almost sex, cuddles, crying, more cuddles. Bwahahahahahahahaaaaaa<p>

Thoughts?


	5. Next Contestant

Summary: Alley Kay is a Werecat that hasn't ever truly been herself. When her mother sends her off to a school for the supernatually gifted, she meets Bella, who completely flips her life around and upside down. Together with a few friends they meet along the way, they battle problems inside and outside the school. Can it be possible to actually fall in love in the middle of all this? Based somewhat off of Rosario + Vampire.

Okay so in this one we get to see an angry Alley, horny Bella, jealous Alley, and some shifting. Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight, nor any other recognizable thing in this chapter.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I groaned as I woke up, shivering and pulling the blanket over me more. I remembered being so warm earlier, so why the fuck was I so cold now? In a sleepy haze I reached across the bed, searching for Bella's warm body, but found cold sheets instead. With a pout I sat up and looked around, hearing loud music coming from somewhere in the apartment. I got up, dressing in sweat pants and a Hufflepuff t-shirt before investigating the music, which I recognized as Nickleback's Next Contestant. An open door, which was honestly hidden, caught my eye. I hadn't known it was even there before, but now that I did I realized it must be to the basement. Seeing as this was the source of the loud music, I became even more curious and ventured down the stairs.

Hot damn...

Bella stepped back from a punching bag, her hands wrapped in white bandages. She wore only a white sports bra and black shorts, sweat dripping down her body. I watched one drop trail down her back, from her neck, between her shoulder blades, getting caught by her bra. The chorus began and I watched her as a whole again.

HERE COMES THE NEXT CONTESTANT!

For the first three words she snapped her neck to either shoulder, popping it, then put her head straight up, punching with her right on "next" then a left-right-left combo, her fists connecting with the bag at each syllable. I watched for the whole chorus and at the last word she preformed a roundhouse, connecting with the bag and breaking the chain, sending it flying across the room. Her eyes landed on me and I noticed one eye was electric blue, but as she paused and took a deep breath it darkened, turning almost... azure blue. I took a whiff and smelt Bella's scent becoming muskier, and my own already quite musky. I was suddenly aware of what watching Bella had done to my panties.

Damn I liked those ones, too...

"Alley..." Her voice was husky, much like it had been last night when she pinned me down and I felt another bit of wetness seep from me before she cleared her throat. "Kit, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh... uhm... well I didn't find you when I woke up and I heard music so I figured you were here and when I came down you were working out and I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt and..." I was cut off by her finger on my lips as she stood in front of me, an amused glint in her now dark blue eye, while her usually brown one was almost black. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Relax, Kitten," She said quietly, smiling that fucking crooked smile. She needs to stop being sexy and cute all at once it's not cool or fun. I mean it could be, but I don't know if she wanted that.

Though... last night...

_She jumped back, Alley._

**Yeah, but she say sorry. Maybe she thought I didn't want her to mark me?**

_But you don't... do you?_

**Shut up inner self, she's talking to us.**

"I..."

_Ooooooh that was clever, Alley. "I..." Oh yeah that got her attention._

**Shut up, bitch.**

"Come on. I'll shower real fast then make us some breakfast." She got that glint in her eye again and before I understood what was happening, she had me over her shoulder in a fireman carry.

"ISABELLA STACY SWAN IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE I SWEAR!"

"Awwww the little kitty is mad," she cooed, and patted my ass with her free hand. Her other hand was holding my thighs, and a little high up, might I add. I'm not sure if she meant to do it, but I sure as hell knew she could smell the reaction. The fuck was wrong with my libido today.

"You're fucking sweaty! You're making my clothes all wet!"

"You and I both know it's not _all _me..." She was smirking! I would bet money on it. This fucking pup knew exactly what she was doing!

Oh I am _soooo_ gonna get my revenge...

She swung me off her shoulder and into her arms, setting me on the couch. Before she left she leaned down to my ear and playfully nipped my earlobe. "Be good, kitten..."

Before I could blink she was gone. That little mother fucking...

XxXxXxX

We were heading to class, Midnight walking along side us in her horse form with Cooper perched on her back. We opted to walk since we had time, and Bella was helping me understand the algebra homework from yesterday. She was talking animatedly about quadratic equations when one second she was there, the next I heard her let out a struggle grunt that sounded something like "huah!" as something collided with her and tackled her to the ground. I blinked, having been looking up at her face and following the movements of her hands, before looking down to see Alice was the culprit. She was straddling Bella's hips, her back bend a little bit as she placed her hands on Bella's stomach and grinned down at her.

"Hey, Bella!" She chipped cheerfully. Stupid little bitch, get the fuck off my Bella!

Whoa where did that come from...

Bella sighed, laughing and putting her hands behind her head. "Hi, Alice. Mind telling me why I was tackled by your pixie ass?"

Alice scoffed, shaking her head and keeping her hands on Bella's abs.

"Please, Bell, you love my ass."

Bella rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Lovable as it is, it still tackled me. Why?"

"I was excited to see you."

My eye twitched and I sighed. "Bella, I'm going to go ahead to class. I don't want to be late."

Her eyes flashed with sadness as she sat up, Alice sliding down unintentionally into her lap. "You sure? I'll only be a second..."

"No, go ahead. I'll see you later." She frowned, but nodded. Cooper jumped down from Midnight, purring and rubbing against her front leg before joining me. I looked back to see Bella stand, offering Alice her hand to help her up before hugging her. Alice smiled into the embrace and I turned away.

_I don't like her..._

**Same...**

XxXxXxX

Bella shook me awake that night, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top. I was almost sad that she had covered up her abs...

"Alley Kat wake up."

"I just went to sleep."

"Yeah, which means you forgot what day it is..." She pouted and I huffed, pulling a pillow over my head.

"I swear to god, if you say hump day..."

"Actually it's the night I teach to to shift willingly... But hump day would have been funny until you ripped my nibbles off." I giggled a little, getting up. She was right, I did agree to let her teach me tonight. It was a week, exactly, before the full moon, so it was one of the best times. Bella waited outside my door while I changed into something I wouldn't mind getting ripped up and when I came out she grabbed my hand in her's. Midnight and Cooper stayed home while Bella led me deep into the woods around our dorm building. When we reached a large clearing she stopped, looking up at the moon. Her eyes were blue and brown, a side effect of the moonlight's effect on her, though her ears and tail were not out. I on the other hand had violet eyes and both my ears and my tail out in the open. The moon light made my muscles twitch and burn, and I scratched my shoulder. Bella smiled sweetly before stepping behind me, pulling me back against her, her strong arms wrapped around my waist and her scorching hands resting on my belly button. I felt her lips press softly against the side of my head, just a whisper of a touch, before her breath fanned over my ear.

"You need to listen to everything I tell you, okay, Kitten?" Her voice was soft, but commanding at the same time. I bit my lip and nodded, relaxing back against her. "Your panther is going to feel the need to come out in a moment, because I'm about to bring my wolf closer to the surface. I want you to try to relax, and stay calm. Don't shift yet."

"Why will I feel so compelled?"

"Because, my wolf is an Alpha. Your cat's natural instinct will be to come out, to impress. This will make shifting both harder and easier. But you have to stay in control."

I nodded again. "Alpha... hmm... I like the sound of that..."

She smirked against my ear before I felt her nails get longer, sharper, digging against my stomach a little. Her canine's lengthened, touching my ear only a second before both receded. In it's wake was exactly what Bella said would happen. My panther roared and beat against her cage, demanding to be let out. I fought her hard, my nails digging into Bella's arms as she whispered encouragements into my ear. Finally she stopped, sitting down with a huff in the center of her cage. I relaxed, almost collapsing against my friend. Bella's grip tightened around me.

"That was really good, Kit. How do you feel?"

I whimpered, closing my eyes. I had never fought a change that hard, but the call of Bella's wolf was so strong...

"You're doing good. Keep listening, okay?" I nodded again and focused on the parts of my body that were somehow touching Bella. Her hands pressed against my stomach, her arms around my body in a strong, comforting embrace. Her breasts pressed against the back of my shoulders, and her hips just above my ass, which meant my ass was against her crotch.

Oh bad thoughts. To tired for that.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me, Darlin."

"Okay."

"Now, slowly open up the cage for your panther. I whimpered and complied, feeling my body contort in pain as the shift began again, this time without me fighting. I screamed as my bones started breaking, only to reform into bigger ones. Fur forced itself from my skin, and I felt Bella set me on the ground, but her hands never left me. She rubbed my back during the entire thing, whispering softly to calm me during the short breaks where no convulsions happened. Finally... finally I was done, great huffs of hot air leaving my mouth as I caught my breath. Bella knelt in front of my head and ran her fingers through the hair on my head.

"That was wonderful." Her smile was infectious and I wondered briefly if she was shifting too. That flew out the window, however, when I stood up and looked down. I had never shifted on a night besides the full moon, so all my family had always shifted too, therefore I never saw how big I was compared to a human sized person. Holy fuck! Bella was so small! She whistled.

"You've been holding out on me, Kitty. You're about two and a half Midnight's, if she's in her horse form." She smirked,walking around one of my front legs, running her hand through the fur before standing in front of me again. "That shows a lot of power..." I nosed her, looking up at the moon. She tilted her head before realization dawned on her. "Of course I'm shifting! You think I would miss out on the fun?" She grinned before backing up and turning her back to me, pulling off her clothes. My massive jaw dropped. She... she was... should I look away or...

_I wouldn't. Mm mm mm mm mm!_

**Oi, calm down your libido! You're going to send us into fucking heat or something!**

I shook my head and watched Bella again, fully expecting her shift to last about as long as mine. I have been shifting longer, right?

Wrong.

Watching Bella shift was like watching her slip into a second skin. It was quick, flawless, and before I even realized what was happening a large black and white wolf stood before me. Her underbelly and the underside of her tail was white, as well as the tip of her upright ear, three spots on her forehead, and around her nose and underside of her jaw. She had to have been three horses tall, but any bit of menacing looks were gone when she sat back, her tail thumping against the ground as her jaw fell open and a long pink tongue fell out the side of it. She started panting happily and got up, trotting over to me and licking the side of my face.

The actual fuck.

This was the big bad Alpha?!

Her face became serious as she closed her mouth, standing with her tail, head, and ears upright.

_You want to see a big, bad Alpha, Kitty?_

My eyes widened when I realized we had a mind connection, and she heard everything I had said. I gulped and lowered my head as she growled deeply in her chest.

_I'm sorry, Bella... I didn't... I'm sorry..._

I still didn't look up when she stopped growling, my head pointed at the ground and my eyes closed and ears pulled back against my head. She stepped closer, her black paws came into my view as I opened my eyes, still looking down. They were such a vast contrast to my own pure white...

_Alley? I didn't mean to scare you..._

I still didn't look up and she nudged my neck with her nose, letting out a low whine.

_Alley Kat please... don't be mad at me... _She licked my neck and nuzzled against my neck, making me let out a loud huff and relax against her, tucking my head under hers. She let out a growling purr that was matched with my own.

_That was mean of you, Bella..._

She barked a soft laugh and licked my ear. _You so asked for it. Never question an Alpha. A true one, like me, will take it as a challenge and fight you for it._

I shuddered, pressing more into my room mate and friend. It was relaxing until we heard a chorus of growls around us. Bella let out her own, standing and looking around. _Alley, stand to my right, and a step behind me. We have company._

_Okay._

I took my place as a large, pure black wolf stepped out, flanked by grey, off-white, silver, and mud brown wolves. While the one in the front was big, he was no match for my Bella.

Wait... my Bella?

She wasn't mine...

Focus.

_Samuel... this is my territory... the hell are you doing here? _Bella's growl was deep and thundering, making a couple of the wolves behind Sam fulter while I myself... well...

_My god can I have her?_

**No, we can't... calm down.**

_Doesn't matter. I already took one of your wolves, now I'm gonna take your little kitty, too._

Bella growled even louder, her stance widening. _Over my dead body, mutt. And what are you talking about? I don't have any wolves..._

My eyes zeroed in on the two wolves in the back. The mud brown wolf was shaking, looking between the two Alpha's. The silver wolf was doing the same, but... wait... One blind eye.

oh my god...

_Leah..._

Bella looked back at me, then to the silver wolf, and growled louder. _Tell me, Sammy... how many of your wolves are there by choice...?_

_Two. what are you gonna do about it?_

_Challenge you. Just you and me. I win, you let Leah and Seth join my pack. I lose, you get control of my whole territory._

Sam gave a wolfish grin. _I can't lose..._

_Bella, what are you doing? _I asked, shaking. She wanted to take on this wolf? What advantage did she have? She said a pack made you stronger... He had four strong, and himself. She didn't have any in her pack, it was just her!

_I'll be alright, Kitten. Just relax._

I growled at her but didn't have time to give her a piece of my mind before Sam jumped on her with an angry growl, biting her neck.

* * *

><p>Oh shiiiiiiiiiit cliff hanger<p>

You had no questions... -starts building my fort- so I really hope you like this... -puts on armor- and yeah cliff hangers -readies my shield- Review with thoughts, death threats, and flames will be used by other reviewers to knock down my fort.


End file.
